Many electronic devices are configured to enable data to be transferred from one electronic device to another. For example, users may use email to transfer data (e.g. textual or image data) from one electronic device to another. Other electronic devices allow communication channels to be established to allow data to be transmitted in real-time. For example, a mobile telephone is configured to enable communication channels to be established to one or more other mobile telephones to allow telephone calls to be made. Data can be transmitted in this way using wireless or wired communication channels.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.